El poder en sus manos
by ILSLy
Summary: Mi destino está sellado, mis actos condenados…todo intento de retractarme es ahora inútil, el pacto de vida ha culminado, he pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable.


**Hola, he vuelto de nuevo, subo este shot cortito dedicado completamente con todo el amor del mundo para Allie…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Son más de las doce pero con la diferencia horaria pues aun estoy a tiempo…**

**Es un mini-shot ubicado en ese momento que Severus, Narcissa y Bellatrix están realizando el Juramento Inquebrantable. Me inspire en la película, y esta pensado desde el punto de vista de Sev…próximamente hare uno por Narcissa.**

**Yaa…no digo mas, espero que les guste…ENJOY.**

**El poder en sus manos**

**By ILDM**

Me destino estaba sellado, mis actos condenados…todo intento de retractarme era inútil, el pacto de vida y sangre había culminado.

Su mano tiembla tanto o incluso más que la mía, pero ni ella ni yo la retiramos.

Siento como mi vida deja de pertenecerme, como entre aquellas delgadas y brillantes cadenas que se entrelazan en nuestras manos; el derecho a existir y sobrevivir ya no es de mi potestad. Como mi voluntad se extingue, sabiendo que ahora tengo una razón de peso para hacer lo que debo hacer.

Siento como sus ojos azulen no se apartan de los míos que se ennegrecen más mediante el miedo y la oscuridad que llena mi alma.

Escucho aquella voz arrogante salir de unos terceros labios, haciendo preguntas que se dirigen a mí.

Yo solo me oigo contestar.

Lo Hare.

Porque si, lo hare, cumpliré aquella tarea que me fue entregada, aquella tarea que me fue…impuesta, a la voluntad ajena de un titiritero del bien. Aquel a quien le debo las frágil paz que he tenido estos 15 años.

El egoísmo forma parte de mi carácter, el preocuparme por mi bienestar es algo que está innato en mi personalidad desde mi nada tierna infancia. Soy un ser egoísta y lo se.

Así que estoy al tanto de que este acto; no es ningún acto de Valentía, ni mucho menos Amor, o Preocupación por alguien. Si aquel a quien estoy salvando de partir su alma en trozos, muere o falla en el intento en realidad no me importa…si aquella quien le dio la vida llora lágrimas de sangre y vino por el bienestar de su vástago, en realidad no me interesa.

Solo veo en este acto de amor maternal una oportunidad; para mí. Un ancla de la cual sostenerme para poder obligarme a continuar. Para esconder a los ojos de los demás lo que en realidad siento y pienso de esta misión….

Una oportunidad perfecta para subir más allá y lograr mi meta ultima, para hacerme mí lugar a costa de un trabajo que igual Debo realizar…una oportunidad de esconder mis reales intereses…una oportunidad para fingir de nuevo quien no soy…

Sus ojos frente a los míos se bañan en lágrimas de gratitud cuando la segunda pregunta es respondida afirmativamente.

Si, protegeré a tu hijo de todo mal…

Siento una especie de buitre rondar por mi lado…acechando mi vida, porque anhela mi muerte, sé que ella espera que le falle a su hermana y muera por mis errores, su desconfianza me causa risa…y su desconocimiento en mis habilidades me causa piedad. Se que ella bailaría sobre mi cadáver putrefacto si tuviera la oportunidad…cosa que no he de permitir.

Si me permito ser profeta: el día que yo caiga, ella también lo hará.

Es irónico saber que en realidad siento admiración por su talento, su frialdad y su falta de misericordia. Su lealtad indiscutible e innegable, su pasión desmedida por su señor y aquel aire negro que cubre su alma y no le permite dudar.

Si, en realidad la admiro, como adversario…como una formidable contrincante.

Y ahora aquí, escuchando sus frías preguntas, me digo a mi mismo que es irónico que sea ella quien dictamine mi amenaza de muerte.

Porque este juramento, es para mi eso…no representa el cuidarlo a él, el matar al otro…no, representa una amenaza sobre mi vida que apuñala en el momento justo y necesario, sabiendo yo de antemano que puedo dudar, que puedo huir.

Es lo que necesito, un pequeño empujón, un pequeño recordatorio.

Una última pregunta se alza a mi lado…oigo su voz llegar a mi cerebro de manera distorsionada, siento como las palabras, que ella dice a un costado de su hermana son dichas como un esquisto manjar. Esta paladeándolas…saboreándolas, disfruta cada sílaba que por su lengua bífida sale, y sus ojos negros no se apartan de los míos del el mismo color, la siento atravesarme con su mirada, la siento retarme con sus palabras.

La mano que sostiene la mía se hace más fuerte, y por un momento no solo me sujeta la extremidad sino toma y da sostén a mi alma moribunda, que ahora, tras el ultimo Si lo hare; le pertenece a ella por completo, al juramento que acabo de pronunciar…sus ojos azules lloran a mares, su hermoso rostro emana calidez y agradecimiento…orgullo y esperanza.

En realidad no me importa, ella levanta su mano, sintiendo que ahora tal vez pesa un poco más, y la mía un poco menos.

¿Cuánto pesa la vida?

¿Cuánto pesa el alma?

¿Es posible que alguien tenga ese poder en sus manos?

Su hermana sonríe, disfrutando el momento como nunca creí posible.

Me siento ligero, con un peso menos dentro del cuerpo… ¿Sentirá ella ese vacío ahora en su mano?

Una vez, una sola vez había entregado algo tan preciado a una mujer…fui rechazado, fui humillado.

Esta vez, no lo hago por ella, no lo hago por nadie…lo hago por mí.

Me destino está sellado, mis actos condenados…todo intento de retractarme es ahora inútil, el pacto de vida ha culminado, he pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable.

...

**Esto es algo bien cortito que he escrito especialmente para mi hermana del alma. Patsy o Allison Marie Malfoy-Black. En su cumpleaños…. =D**

**Hermanita, se que prometi un Draco – Luna, pero la verdad no me ha salido, y tu mejor que nadie sabes por las dificultades que he estado atravesando, Gracias por tu apoyo, que; a pesar de las distancias me llega hasta el alma y me anima a continuar. Te quiero un mundo.**

**Gracias a lo****s que me leen y me apoyan, un honor para mi seguir acá entreteniéndoles…**

**Ah…Disclaimer…: propiedad de J.K Rowling.**


End file.
